A little help from the spirits
by hikariyagaza
Summary: Aoba had done his darnedest to do what he must, but he's messed up again! Sei has finally made a choice, Aoba can't succeed alone, so he's going back, with all his memory's to the time it all began, with a little help from the spirits, and Sei of course. But what is this mysterious amulet the spirits gave him? WARNING: SPOILERS FOR DRAMATICAL MURDER WITHIN, (complete game first).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMatical murder**

 **AN: This had been bugging me for a while, I do hope you will enjoy, and** **REVIEW** **.**

White. A world of white. That could be the only discription. Up, down, left and right, was pure white, just like a blizzard in the middle of Antarctica. But there were no shadows, shapes outlines, only the empty white world.

"Brother," Sei smiled at Aoba and pulled him into a hug,"you are so _stupid_."

"Sei?" Aoba breathed disbelievingly,"You're _dead_."

"So I am," Sei stopped gave Aoba a serious look,"But then, so are you."

Aoba's eyes widened,"What do you-"

"Congragu- _fucking_ -lations. You died again!"Sei cut Aoba off mid-sentence,"There are some people who wish to speak with you, come on!"

Sei grabbed Aoba's hand and pulled him down a hallway. Aoba wondered where it had come from. The hall was lined with candles. Sei pulled Aoba to a door. It was in-scripted with the words. Eht truoc fo tnemegduj stiawa.

"The court of judgement awaits?" Aoba spoke," It's written backwards."

"You can be so smart, yet so stupid," Sei shook his head," Go in," Commanded Sei.

Sei sighed as he watched his brother go through the door.

"Perhaps, maybe, he can save everyone this time...maybe even me," Sei smiled and vanished, fading into air, his task was complete.

Aoba would meet the council of the dead.

Aoba opened the door, and a wind pulled at him. With a shreik, Aoba found himself pulled by the front of his shirt by an invisible force. Soon he found his body in a wooden chair. Nothing elaborate, just a chair. A normal wooden chair.

Looking up slightly, Aoba saw seven, no eight people. The last whispering into the eldest- looking's ear.

"Excuse me," Aoba called," Why am I here?"

"Why?" The youngest looking of the council an eighteen year old roughly looked at Aoba,"because you died, _again._ You failed, _again._ And now we are attempting to determine how to send you back _without_ you dying!" The youngest thought, "Moron!" he yelled as an afterthought.

"Peace Shiro," The eldest chided," It is hardly the boy's fault, he cannot remember his past attempts, nor ever being here."

"Then why don't we sent him back _with his goddamn memories!_ " Shiro roared.

Aoba was thoroughly confused, had he been here before?! What was happening? Where would they send him?

The other seven people looked at Shiro. There expressions ranged from thoughtful to amazed.

"That is a wise idea,Shiro," The eldest smiled, and perhaps..." the eldest whispered to her comrades. Soon they were all in agreement.

"Aoba Seragaki, it has been judged you to be sent back with all memories of previous attempts to stop Toue, free Sei, and of your deaths. Also..."Shiro smiled and Sei appeared beside him.

Sei smiled and waved to his brother.

"Sei's going to be able to speak in your head, telepathically I is also going back with you. Listen to him. He's a smart guy, okay?" Shiro smiled at Aoba, who nodded back," Okay. Aoba you will also have a amulet, gifted to you from the spirits, I think you'll find it very, useful." Shiro smiled,"We will watch over you..."

Around Aoba's neck a amulet appeared. The amulet had a obsidian stone in the center surrounded by a silver setting engraved with the words detcetorp yb eht stirips. It was Protected by the spirits written backwards. The amulet was but around Aoba's neck by use of a silver chain.

"...and now, farewell!"Shiro cried and a white light surrounded Aoba and Sei. They were going back. This time, they would do everything right, with a little help from the spirits.


	2. Chapter 2: Dumb and Dumber

\- - (Sly Blue)

 _Telepathy/ thinking_

 _AN: I got_ _reviews. So I should respond._

 _Guest (Mattish): I am going to try to keep this going and I hope others will pick up on this idea as well. I have always liked do-over stories and decided DMMd needed one. be sure to check out my other story, The Rescue (DMMd and Avengers crossover). Thanks for reading!_

 _I do not own DRAMatical murder. All rights reserved._

Aoba woke sweating. He sat up abruntly. Breathing heavily, Aoba pressed his hands to his face.

 _A bad dream?_ Thought Aoba, and tears leaked from his eyes. _Sei. My brother. My twin. Was it all a dream?_

 _I am no dream, brother,_ A musical voice echoed in Aoba's mind, _That was reality. It still is._

 _Then it's true?_ Aoba took a shaky breath. _We have a second chance?_

A light laugh accompanied the next words Sei spoke into Aoba's mind, _we do, Toue will never expect this!_

 _No,_ Aoba agreed with satisfaction. _He won't_.

Aoba glanced at the calendar he kept on the wall by his bed. It was June tenth in the year 3010. It would be a whole year before Toue's final assault on the island. A year before he'd see Kojaku, Noiz, Mink, Clear.

"Good morning, Aoba," Ren quietly spoke and Aoba jumped," There's something I must tell you."

* * *

"What is it, Ren?" Aoba asked.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Aoba looked deathly pale, and he looked at Ren astonished.

"You mean you are me?" Aoba blurted.

"I am restraint, I help control Sly blue, the part of you that uses scrap." Ren seriously told Aoba,"Whereas Sly is desire, doing whatever he wishes."

"So you know..."Aoba trailed off uncertainly.

"I know we have lived this life before. Again and again. You being...sent back, jogged my memory so to speak. You know with all your memory's intact, and I think Sly knows it as well."

"Should I speak with him?"Aoba asked," Tell him I accept him?"

A presence filled Aoba's mind, to the ire of Sei.

-There is no need.-

"Ack!" Aoba cried.

-I already know. Sei, I'll leave after this...-

Aoba looked around desperate,"Sly?" he whispered.

-Thank you...Aoba.-

Then Sly was gone, just as quickly as he had came.

 _Brother_. Sei spoke with a gladdened tone. _Sly is a part of you again, the power over scrap should be yours to comand._

 _Whoa_ _._ Aoba thought to Sei, utterly stunned.

Ren confirmed Sly had returned to Aoba, and then told to Aoba he would do the same.

"But why?!" Aoba questioned.

"I told you I was here to balance out Sly," With him at peace, I may join him," Ren explained," I will always be with you."

With that Ren fell to the ground. Aoba felt a breif presence in his mind and then it was gone. It was then Aoba knew, he was whole. All parts of himself were with him, and they always would be from now on. His spirit was whole again.

Ren slowly rose," Good morning Aoba."

"Good morning, Ren," Aoba said back.

 _A lot has_ _happened_ _._ Sei observed. _It hasn't even been twenty minutes!_

 _I am doomed to be_ _interesting_ _._ Aoba retorted, and winced as he remembered Virus and Trip. The kidnapping yandare not twins. _Sei, I thought of something amazing._

 _What?_ Sei sounded curious.

 _Virus and Trip._ _I'm_ _going to call them dumb and dumber from now on._ Aoba smirked as he walked downstairs, and Sei roared with laughter.

 _They have my_ _utmost_ _contempt. This is because,One they work for Toue, two they kidnapped and did horrible things to me untell I was a_ _vegetable_ _and three they kept you isolated and alone in Oval tower._ Aoba scowled.

Aoba fixed his face into a calm relaxed smile as he opened the door and as Sei screamed into his mind, _Virus and Trip, no make that dumb and dumber, did what to you!? They are so getting pranked. I wonder if I can blame it on Ryuuhou..._

 _Ryuuhou's on the island?_ Aoba asked.

 _Tomorrow_ _._ Sei absentmindedly responded and Aoba wisely decided to leave him to his plotting giving a cheerful "Good morning." to Tae.

"Stupid grandson," Tae chastened, "You'll be late!"

It was eight thirty. Aoba's shift at Heibon started in ten minutes. Aoba grabbed some toast and ran out the door, ("Don't forget to lock the door!" Tae had told Aoba).

"Sorry Im late," Aoba stammered to Haga.

"It's fine, life happens." Haga dismissively spoke and Aoba smiled in relief. Then Aoba went to do his shift.


	3. Chapter 3: Special powers

AN: Another chapter! This was difficult to write. I hope it turned out okay!

 **SCRAP**

+Shiro+

 _Telepathy/thoughts_

poppykiller: I know the names are perfect! It was to good of an opportunity to pass up on! Ryuuhou will also need a degrading nickname. Help please. and on that note, this chapter is dedicated to you! :)

Later on in Aoba's shift, Haga turned to Aoba, a wondering look on his face.

"Aoba may I ask you something," Haga inquired.

"You just did," Aoba pointed out, and Sei snickered in Aoba's mind," But you may ask another question."

"Where did you get that amulet," Haga asked.

Aoba paused, _what amulet?_ He thought to Sei.

 _The one given to you by Shiro._ Sei crisply responded. _With the_ _obsidian_ _stone..._

"Um, Im not sure where I got it exactly," Aoba smiled realizing that it was around his neck, "Strange huh?"

Haga smiled back, "I thought I had seen it before somewhere."

"Maybe you have,"Aoba agreed with a grin.

"Keep up the good work," Haga smiled and walked into a side room.

It was at that moment that Mio,Kio and Nao entered. In their usual fashion, they harassed the cleaning machine.

"OI BRATS," Aoba yelled," STOP HARASSING THE ROBOT!"

"nah, nah, na, na, na! Shut up!" Kio yelled.

"Yeah, shut up!" Nao agreed.

"Loser!" Mio added.

"Now now!" Haga sternly reprimanded, having walked back into the room,"No need to be so rude!"

"Shut it,baldy!" Kio yelled.

 _Now he's done it!_ Aoba winced.

An aura of pure rage enveloped Haga. He glared with all his might at the three children.

Suddenly Aoba saw it! A package in Haga's arms. _ESCAPE CHANCE!_ Aoba thought to Sei, whom Aoba could sense was laughing. Aoba snatched the package out of Haga's arms.

"I'll take it to delivery works!" Aoba smiled wildly and fled, hearing Haga explode at the children who fled out of the shop after Aoba.

Aoba escaped Heibon with ease, but escaping Yoshie? Not as simple. Yoshi, over dramatic as she is, kept Aoba there for an hour and a half,and fed Aoba a cake, witch was burnt rather badly. Aoba swore he would get food poisoning. Ren and Clara got to speak, and soon after a horribly awkward conversation, Aoba left Delivery Works.("Come see me more often Aoooba!"Yoshi had whined.) His shift at Heibon was over, so now he was heading to Mizuki's place. Mizuki who had ended up a member of morphine, only to shatter under the terrible effects of scrap.

+Aoba...+ A voice whispered into Aoba's mind.

 _Hullo Shiro._ Aoba returned, only slightly shocked. _I assume the amulet is why you can speak to me?_

A pause. Complete silence. +Hahahahha! Perceptive!+

 _Not always._ Aoba sighed, remembering the pain others had gone through because he failed scrap.

+NO BLAMING YOURSELF!+ Roared Shiro, causing Aoba to jump. +I forbid it! Your self-doubts are what caused scrap to fail in the past!+

 _He's right!_ Aoba thought to Sei.

 _He is._ Sei agreed.

+Aoba I came to tell you this.+ Shiro sounded serious. +As per the orders of the council, I am to be your instructor over a special new gift you and Sei have acquired.+

 _Wha-_ Aoba thought but Shiro interrupted, +Let me finish Aoba.+

 _Very well._ Aoba nodded.

+This gift is, well you and Sei and see and hear spirits, and if you wish, you may call upon them to aid you. Spirits have nearly unlimited power, but exact circumstances have to be fulfilled in order to have them aid you. Normally it takes decades to forge trust with spirits. But Aoba and Sei are...special.+ Shiro smiled as Sei broke in with one word.

 _How?_ Sei warily asked.

+You have died so many times only to live through the most painful parts of your life over and over in an attempt to save people you love. There is no way anyone could ignore that!+ Shiro sounded prideful. +I would gladly do anything for the two of you!+

 _Br- brother, how have we inspire such_ _fierce_ _loyalty?_ Sei asked shakily.

 _By being who we are,_ _evidently_ _._ Aoba responded.

+Well said, Aoba.+ Shiro had a happy tone. +There's one more thing as well.+

 _What?_ Asked Aoba.

+Sei and Aoba each have a special power.+ Shiro sounded triumphant. +I have no idea what they are but they are powerful and dangerous. When you figure them out, I trust that you'll have a good time saving everyone!+

 _Will these powers be easy to master?_ Sei asked.

+Yes and no. Parts of the unique power might be easy to master but other parts will be much more difficult.+ Shiro explained.

 _I see._ Aoba thoughtfully smirked as he turned the corner, only to leap back instinctively dodging a knife that would have otherwise stabbed him in the chest.

 _HOLY SHIT!_ Aoba screamed in his mind. Causing Sei and Shiro to pay closer attention.

+THAT COWARDLY SHIT!+

 _THAT LITTLE CRAP, HOW DARE HE!_ Sei bellowed telepathically.

Around the corner were six members of bug bomb, armed with knife's and guns.

Aoba remembered this confrontation from his other lives. The six members of bug bomb had beaten the shit out of him and Mizuki had found him and brought him to the hospital. Mizuki, whom Aoba will not fail again, because he cannot bear seeing Mizuki shatter again.

" **STOP** ," Aoba ordered using scrap.

Instantly the bug bomb members froze.

" **LEAVE**!" Aoba barked. The six bug bomb members were still frozen. " **NOW**!" they fled.

+Nice thinking+

 _My brother is amazing._ Sei boasted.

+He sure is~!+

Despite it all Aoba smiled. He had flawless control over scrap. Flawless. With Scrap, telepathy, the spirits and this special power, perhaps all would be well in the end, then a tear of relief slid down Aoba's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning of our power

AN: I own nothing of DMMd. Read and reveiw!

"Mizuki!" Aoba waved to the leader of Dry juice.

"Aoba!" Mizuki smiled," How are you?"

"Well,and you?"Aoba smiled.

"I'm great! My tattoo parlor has become very popular recently!" Mizuki laughed," Everyone wants an awesome tattoo by Mizuki!"

"That's awesome!High five!"Aoba congratulated.

Mizuki and Aoba grinned as their palms connected.

Joy. Elation. Happiness. Nervousness. Those feelings radiated from Mizuki.

"What are you nervous about Mizuki?"Aoba asked without thinking.

Mizuki looked startled," Am I that easy to read?" he asked with a smile.

"Ah, no. I just know you well." Aoba responded.

"I'm nervous about my popularity, what if I disappoint someone," Mizuki looked at Aoba seriously.

Somehow, Aoba knew exactly what to say, it was as though a ghost was whispering into his ear.

"Mizuki,"Aoba looked at the tattoo artist," Your tattoos are fantastic, if someone is disappointed, there probably faking it out of jealousy."

"You think so," Mizuki laughed.

"I do,"Aoba grinned blindingly.

Mizuki and Aoba exchanged a couple more words, and then went separate ways. Aoba noticed that Mizuki had a bounce in his step.

+AOBA, OH MY GOD!+

 _waaah?!_ Aoba thought surprised. _What?!_

+That's your special power. You are an empath.+

 _As in sense others feeling and be more attuned to people empath?_ Aoba thought.

+Yes! That's amazing!+

 _I have a couple of long day's ahead of me, don't I._ Aoba thought.

 _Probably._ Sei agreed. _I also have the perfect prank for dumb and dumber._

 _I can't wait_!Aoba responded.

~Three day's later~

It was during Aoba's daily shift at Heibon, that Sei began to scream telepathically. It was a scream that echoed elation, amusement and fear.

 _Sei what did you do?_ Aoba asked.

 _Pranked dumb and dumber._ Sei told his brother.

+It was amazing! Sei hid all of dumber's (Trip's) Cakes, then put notes on all of them saying random insulting messages like: No cake for you, foo' and Can't touch this, dunanana! To dumb (Virus), Sei hid his glasses, and wrote a note to dumb from dumber and it was a love note!+

Aoba was having difficulty not bursting into laughter.

 _The best part is, it can't be traced back to me._ Sei told Aoba, _I also planted Ryuuhou's_ _bracelet_ _near the door to there rooms. So he'll be blamed!_

 _That's amazing!_ Aoba laughed quietly as though not to draw attention to himself.

 _Oh fuck..._ Sei thought.

What is it?+ Shiro sounded scared.

 _What's_ _happened_ _?_ Aoba worriedly asked.

 _Ryuuhou's about to walk into my room!_ _I'm_ _not in there! I need to be in my room and on my chair. On my chair!_ Sei sounded panicked.

A pause.

 _What's going on?_ Aoba urgently asked.

 _Im on my chair acting camtose, as usual. It was...I was one place, then I went to where I wanted to be._ Sei sounded awed.

+Sei's special power is teleportation!+ Shiro sang.

 _That means, when I get a better handle over my powers, I can see Aoba in the flesh._ Sei sounded overjoyed. _I can hug my brother for the first time!_

 _Oh..Sei._ Aoba sounded sad. _I hate Toue for keeping you locked up, hurting you so badly._

 _I hate it too._ Sei admitted.

+Don't worry, you'll see each other in the flesh soon! Oh and Aoba, when will Noiz be arriving on the island?+

 _A month or so._ Aoba responded,confused.

+We could potentially sway Noiz over as a friend to you. End his lonely world.+ Shiro sounded serious.

 _Would that make a big_ _difference_ _?_ Aoba asked.

+It would cause Noiz to rush to your aid when you get kidnapped by mink, not to mention, he would not drive-by you, thus hiding you from Toue.+ Shiro smiled.

 _That's a very good idea!_ Aoba smiled. _I'm_ _doing it!_

 _Then I will continue to prank the shit out of everyone, master teleporting, and oh...yes!_ Sei cackled. _I'll reprogram the Alpha's to call Aoba and I master, instead of Toue!_

+THAT'S AN AMAZING IDEA! SEI YOU BAD ASS SCRAP-USER YOU!+

 _So it's decided._ Aoba grinned. _Work on our powers, and sway the alpha's and Noiz over to us. And Sei will prank dumb and dumber._

 _And..."IT'S A TRAP!" as well!_ Sei smiled.

+Why do I get the feeling, "IT'S A TRAP!" is in all capital letters?+

 _Because it is._ Sei smugly responded.

 _Who's "IT'S A TRAP?"_ Asked Aoba.

 _Ryuuhou._ Sei smiled.

As Shiro busted out laughing, Aoba was forced to hold it in as he helped a customer. Aoba had a plan as how he was going to approach Noiz. Would it work? All Aoba could do was try.


	5. Chapter 5: Pizza delivery

AN: I do not own Dmmd or Lost Time Memory. all right reserved. I also recommend the song, Lost time memory, Aoba sings's it in this chapter.

Aoba sighed glaring at the books on the German language. Aoba wanted Noiz interested in him, telling him a few things in German,(Such as Usui's locations for rhyme...and a few personal facts Noiz let slip in his past lives...) and he snagged a night shift job as a pizza delivery boy. Hopefully, he would deliver pizza to Noiz.

+This is a big chance your taking,Aoba.+ Shiro concernedly confided to Aoba during his shift as a delivery boy.

 _I don't think so._ Aoba responded as he rushed to make a delivery to a random guy who wanted some 'za. _You see, time has one desire, first and foremost, to ensure all remains in the stream of time, to ensure every last fish is caught within the current, unable to break free, time will continue to do so. I did something against the other timelines. Something I did not do before, therefore in order to attempt to capture me again, something constant in the other timelines has to appear! I can only infer that's it is Noiz whom I shall meet with._

Shiro was effectively stunned into silence, wrapping his mind around the logic. +Smart ass.+ he muttered.

"Years go by and I'm living with your shadow, feeling more everyday that goes by, I sit alone as I draw away thoughts in my mind..."Aoba sang as he walked down the street, it was sad, yet energetic, it was a song that fit Aoba perfectly. Despite it all, mourn and move on. It spoke of trails and overcoming them and moving on. Keep going. Aoba continued to sing as he walked with the pizza in his arms,"cry to god, a boy no stronger, and in those days he stood, no falter, a summer smile, I won't remember. No, it stays the same forever! Guess I died, and I'm so sorry. Goodbye's so sad and way too lonely. No, don't you say that your leaving, oh no, don't leave me! I finally know those hazy figures were just looking for this, me!"

Aoba stopped singing looking at the door in front of him, as Shiro and Sei clapped in his mind.

+Amazing!+

 _You have a great voice!_ Sei applauded.

Aoba knocked on the door to a modest house. A familer face opened the door.

+YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!+ Shiro roared.

Sei could only cackle.

"Delivery!" Aoba smiled, holding up the pizza.

"You have a pretty voice," Noiz stated taking the pizza.

"Errrr, you heard me singing?!"Aoba muttered utterly embarrassed, and Shiro snickered.

"I should like to hear more,"Noiz raised an eyebrow.

"Nahhhhh,"Aoba looked to the side.

Noiz took the pizza. Then looked at Aoba.

"What's your name?" Noiz asked.

"Your the information guy are you not, figure it out yourself," Aoba told Noiz in German, then ignoring the nineteen year old's dumbfounded gaze, fled back the way he came.

+Is Noiz interested?+

 _Yep_. Aoba smiled.

 _How do you do it?_ Sei asked.

+He's got skills.+ Shiro smirked.

Sei roared with laughter. _I got almost all the Alpha's on my side._

+How?+Shiro sounded amazed.

 _Honestly,_ Sei smiled, _I can teleport, and I am a programming genius, I dare say I am on par with Noiz._

 _I dare say Sei is a genius._ Aoba remarked. _He hasn't much eles to do. I bet he's bored a lot._

 _I'm bored right now, in fact._ Sei wailed. _I can't move because dumb and dumber are standing guard,the snake all-mate is wrapped around damn lion has it's head on my lap, and dumb and dumber are standing beside the chair!_

Can't you even prank anyone?+

 _No_. Sei sulkily responded. _I have half a mind to teleport to Aoba, just to freak them out_.

 _Bad idea_. Aoba instantly responded.

 _I know that!_ Sei snapped to his brother.

+Things are falling into place, it seems, things already look much better than the other timelines!+ Shiro chuckled.

Toue was in for an unpleasant surprise. The motions for his eventual fall were being put into place.

Aoba yawned. _Im going to bed...so sleepy._

 _Night brother_. Sei whispered.

+Night, Aoba.+ Shiro nodded.

Around thirty minutes later, Aoba was asleep, and Sei asked Shiro this.

 _How long untell Noiz finds out where Aoba is, you think?_

A week.+ Shiro responded. +Noiz only has Aoba's appearance to go by.+

 _I think he'll be here by tomorrow night at the latest._ Sei told Shiro.

+We shall see...+ Shiro trailed off thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6: Scrap

AN: All right's reserved. Another chapter, YAAAAAY!

Aoba woke slowly, yawning, eyes still closed, he attempted to raise from the mattress. Key word: Attempted, tried. However there was a weight on Aoba's chest. Aoba's eyes shot open, and he gaped openly at the sight before him.

Noiz, with his decidedly cocky smirk, was sitting on his chest. Idly, he typed on his holographic keyboard.

 _I win_. Sei smugly told Shiro.

+You said tomorrow night!+ Shiro protested.

 _I said, at the latest, FYI_. Sei smirked.

Grumbling, Shiro admitted defeat.

"Good morning, Aoba Seragaki," Noiz tonelessly greeted.

"Good morning Wimhelm, or should I call you Noiz?"Aoba greeted. Theo, Noiz's brother, had told him the real name of the information broker,of course, not long after, Aoba got trapped in scrap with Noiz and eventually they both died. Hopefully, Aoba's empath abilities would help him use scrap successfully this time.

Noiz gave Aoba a shell-shocked look. Noiz put his hands on Aoba's neck in a tight grip. Fear,horror, anger, helplessness. Those feeling radiated from Noiz. It was constricting, it hurt so bad.

"D-don't worry,"Aoba chocked," I won't tell your whereabouts to your parents, nor your brother."

Noiz's grip relaxed slightly and Aoba coughed, trying to breathe. Then he looked Aoba straight in the eye. It was a burning, deep, gaze. It seemed to say: Can I trust you? Can I really?

"I promise," Aoba empathized breathing harshly,"I won't send you to people who locked you away."

Noiz let go, still suspicious, but not before Aoba felt more positive emotion. Trust, faith, and a tad of fear.

"You can trust me," Aoba smiled, fully recovered," I'm very good at keeping secrets."

 _I'll Sei._ Sei smiled.

 _Was that a pun on your name?_ Aoba asked.

 _Yep_. Sei laughed.

+Th-that was the worst pun ever!Every time you make a terrible pun, a kitten dies!+ Shiro stated.

 _He's joking, brother._ Aoba told Sei at once.

 _Good._ Sei responded.

"OI!" Noiz yelled, causing Aoba to jump," You interest me."

Noiz lept off Aoba,"See you around," He said, and lept onto the balcony, and down to the ground, then sped off. Aoba watched him go.

"Damn, he's fast," Aoba mumbled.

Aoba sighed, got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Tae had made doughnuts for breakfast.

 _Sei, when you get out of Oval tower, you will be eating granny's doughnuts._ Aoba firmly told Sei.

 _Yaaaaaaaay~!_ Sei cheered. _Wait, what's a doughnut?_

 _Y-you don't know?_ Aoba stammered.

+It's a piece of fried dough doused in sugar.+ Shiro explained.

 _Wow!_ Sei dreamily sighed. _I never got things like that, being where I am and all._

+That sucks.+

 _I have to agree..._ Aoba sighed.

Hi, a feminine voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who's there?" Aoba whispered so Tae couldn't hear.

My name is Serena, The voice bitterly told Aoba, Toue killed me two day's ago, your bother tried to save me but...

Aoba slightly inclined his head to show he'd understood. _So Sei, a spirit just appeared. Serena. She died two day's ago._

 _She's with you?_ Sei asked brokenly.

Tell your brother it was not his fault, Serena begged and Aoba did so, smiling sadly, Thanks, I can move on now, but first, I can tell you how to improve your empath ability's.

Aoba's eye's grew wide. Asked Serena an unspoken question.

Practice, Serena smiled, same for Sei as !

Then Serena was gone, in a flash of light.

* * *

Aoba went to Heibon to do his shift. Aoba Swore Toue would pay for all the pain and suffering he caused.

Aoba began to walk to see Mizuki, just as he did everyday. Talking to Mizuki was a good way to practice his empath abilities. Then Aoba saw a figure. Noiz.

"Yo," Noiz greeted.

"Hi," Aoba smiled," What's up?"

 _Scrap him! Scrap him!_ Sei chanted.

 _I don't know him well enou-_ Aoba paused, _the memories from my other lives...I forgot._

+Yeah...you did. Dolt!+

"Why did you space out?" asked Noiz.

 _Oops?_ Aoba thought as he nervously smiled, taking a single step.

* * *

"I'm going, to scrap you,"Aoba told Noiz and entered his mind.

 **Darkness** **, bound, alone. So alone. Despair. THEY HATE. .HATE. ALONE FOREVER! NO FAITH. HUMANITY IS EVIL!**

 **Aoba shivered, Noiz actually felt like this? Empath abilities made these feelings all the more stronger. Aoba carefully made his way though Noiz's mind.**

 **"** **Noiz!" Aoba rushed to a man bound, and put a hand on his shoulder, somehow he knew what to say, a perk from being an empath," Noiz, you are no longer alone, I won't leave you alone. You probably found out about Sly Blue, right? So you want to challenge me to a game of Rhyme, right? So you depend on me. I wish to know more about you, so I depend on you as well."**

 **"** **A-o-b-a," Noiz spoke.**

 **"** **Please Noiz, let me destroy, your dark and lonely world,"Aoba spoke, and as he did, Noiz smiled. The chain's shattered. Noiz stood, facing Aoba, who also stood.**

 **"** **I feel light," Noiz spoke oddly,"I feel free. Thank you."**

* * *

 **"** **My pleasure," Aoba smiled as a white light enveloped them, and they exited Noiz's mind.**

Noiz and Aoba woke, side-by-side. Noiz looked at Aoba.

"What did you do?" asked Noiz.

"Scrap, my ability to manipulate minds, I used it to free you," Aoba casually responded.

Noiz stared at Aoba,"I see..."

But Aoba could tell he had no clue what to make of 'scrap'. Despite it all, Aoba burst into laughter. Noiz soon followed suit, never feeling happier.


	7. Chapter 7: Rhyme

AN:I own nothing. and on that note, what is a Hohhot?

-Three month's later-

"So...what's that pendant you always wear for?" Noiz questioned.

"It's a good luck charm,"Aoba explained calmly for what seemed like the millionth time, inwards he was slowly constructing a plan. Kojaku would arrive on the island today. He had to get Noiz and Kojaku to act like brothers, not enemy's, but rather like brothers who fight all the time. I mean, in one of Aoba's past lives, Kojaku had killed Noiz after the drive-by incident.

"A good luck charm..."Noiz thoughtfully hummed,"I'll see you later...there's some research I have to do."

Noiz waved as he set off alone. Aoba yelled a,"See you later!" Then set off by himself. In order to have some semblance of the timeline, he'd have to get on Mink's meant, he had to play rhyme, he had to destroy some minds, (Aoba thought he could use scrap to only knock them out, and at the same time, make them immune to Toue's influences. It was a long shot however. But Aoba knew he could knock them out without breaking them.) Then proceed to get mind-wiped by Dumb and Dumber.

 _Shiro._ Aoba suddenly asked Shiro a question.

+It's...possible.+ A pause. + . I can defiantly do that. Dumb and Dumber won't be able to touch your memories, but they think they will actually touch them.+

 _Amazing, Shiro!_ Aoba cheered in his mind.

And so, Aoba paused. Then froze for a moment. _Sei? Where will Usui next appear?_

 _According to my wishes, in that place in the_ _southern_ _district._ Sei confirmed. _Aoba?_

 _Yes, Sei?_ Aoba recognized that questioning tone. _Who did you prank this time?_

 _Toue_. Sei grinned.

 _Wai- wha-HOW?_ Aoba roared.

 _I blamed it on "IT'S A TRAP!"._ Sei bragged.

+What did you do?+ Wondered Shiro.

 _I teleported into the forested area of the island, got as many frogs,bugs and as much mud as I could, and then put it all into Toue's bedchambers!_ Sei's voice was laced with amusement, _I planted a half way finished draft of a tattoo near the chambers. They'll never know~!_

 _You are a_ _bad-ass_ _._ Aoba spoke with awe. _Only you could prank Toue and get away with it._

 _It's almost like..._ Sei started.

... _We were made to defy Toue!_ Aoba finished.

+Oh shit...+Shiro spoke.

 _What?_ Sei and Aoba questioned together.

+You've perfected twin-speak!+ Shiro roared.+NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!+

Aoba and Sei winced. _Please turn it down..._

 _...A couple notches._ Sei finished.

+Okay,now you're just messing with me!+

 _Why yes..._

 _...We are!_ Aoba finished.

+God damn it!+ Shiro yelled. +Kami-sama, SAVE ME!+

By this time, Aoba had reached the rhyme area. Aoba smiled as his opponent faced him. He looked at him. No, wait, her. She was actually pretty hot, he wore tight-fitting clothes, and her big breasts were almost seductive. Too bad Aoba was Bisexual. So those boobs weren't nearly as effective as distracting him as it should have been. It still took all of Aoba's freewill to keep himself focused. Even if he was bi, he was still a guy.(Ohhhh, that rhymed. It rhymed get-tit?).

Usui announced the match. "Sly Blue VS KittyPrettyMeowMeow!"

Aoba gazed dumbfounded at KittyPrettyMeowMeow.

"That..."Aoba trailed off, unsure of what to say as he was pulled into rhyme. Had Sly really fought someone named KittyPrettyMeowMeow?

-RHYME BATTLEFEILD-

"Ren defense mode!"Aoba whispered,"Charge up your special attack, and protect me, use your attack when ready!"

Aoba intended to end this match in only two moves. Ren's special attack and scrap. Aoba as elated he had maxed out Ren's defense ages ago. So basically, unless KittyPrettyMeowMeow had a nearly maxed attack power, Ren couldn't be touched.

KittyPrettyMeowMeow attacked with her humanoid all-mate, with big boobs. Zero damage.

 _Oh no._ Aoba frowned.

+What?+

 _She's a noob!_ Aoba whined. _I'll get her in one hit!_

 _Just end it quickly, brother._ Sei advised.

Aoba took scrap powers in his hand. He prayed his plan would work, and as Ren fired his special attack Aoba infused scrap with it, and the big breasted all-mate was KO'd and the scrap power hit KittyPrettyMeowMeow in the chest, and she fell to the ground.

-Real World-

Everyone gazed at Aoba in horrified silence. KittyPrettyMeowMeow, lay on the ground, unmoving, as though dead. If this had worked. She would be the first of the people never to fall to Toue. Aoba glared icily at the crowd. Time to act the part of Sly Blue. Aoba scanned the crowd with a glare, spotted Dumb and Dumber, scoffed, then, he turned and left.

Several minutes later, he heard a lion growl and a snake hiss, with a +Don't worry, Aoba.+ from Shiro he blacked out.

-Hospital-

"Ugh,"Aoba groggily woke, a bandage around hid head.

 _They do anything?_ Aoba asked Shiro.

+They thought they did, but they in reality fucked up royally.+ Shiro promptly responded.

Aoba shifted his gaze to the right. Tae sat on a chair.

"Grammy..."Aoba sighed.

"Idiot grandson,"Tae scolded, but there was no real heat behind it,"What happened?"

"I-I-don't know," Aoba acted like Dumb and Dumber had successfully done what they set out to do.

Tae touched Aoba's head in worry.

"What happened?How did I get here?" Aoba asked, he played his part convincingly, and with a small amount of guilt.

"Someone found you collapsed and brought you here,"Tae explained.

Dumb and Dumber had found him 'collapsed', lies. They attacked him, then brought him here.

"Hn,"Aoba responded, he felt tired.

 _Of course you feel tired!_ Sei unhappily informed him. _Your own mind helped protect you, as well as Shiro._

+I swear, your mind is protective, it almost didn't even let me in! And I had permission!+ Shiro asserted.

 _Wow..._ Aoba yawned, and fell asleep.

-The next day-

Aoba woke and grinned, he felt great! Aoba sat up, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice simply spoke.

"Oi," Noiz sat on the chair Tae had sat on.

"Jeezus Noiz, you scared the crap out of me,"Aoba spoke, his voice horse.

Noiz handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks,"Aoba croaked.

Noiz looked concerned. "What the hell happened to you?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know,"Aoba responded,"I was walking, then I blacked out, next thing I know I'm here!"

"I thought you said you had a good-luck charm?"Noiz seriously spoke.

"Maybe it protected me from something worse,"Aoba thoughtfully spoke,"Even worse then just a head injury."

"Perhaps,"Noiz hummed, then handed Aoba a bag by his feet. Aoba laughed. It was pepperoni pizza.


	8. Chapter 8:Captive princess

AN:Next !

Aoba had gotten out of the hospital a few days later. To be honest, it was a relief. Aoba's next course of action was to see Kojaku. Why? Because why not?

"Kojaku?"Aoba asked acting stunned as he found him surrounded by girls in font of his hair saloon,"You're back?!"

"Aoba!"Kojaku promptly glomped him, much to the annoyance of the girls who surrounded him.

* * *

Aoba smiled at Kojaku, with the rekindling of friendship, all that remained was to wait. Wait and enjoy life, fantastic.

3011,April 1st

Aoba smiled to himself, today was the day he'd meet Clear. Noiz would have drive-by'd him, but preventative measures had been taken.(scrap and befriending...). Aoba went to Heibon, and worked. After work Aoba smiled, anticipating what would happen next. Aoba opened the door, and walked outside.

THUD!

Clear hit the ground. He lay there and Aoba approached him slowly.

+I BEE LEAVE I CAN FLY!I BEE LEAVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!+ Shiro bellowed.

 _SHUT UP_! Aoba and Sei yelled together.

+Eep!+

"Hello?"Aoba carefully made his way over to the fallen Clear,"Are you okay?"

Clear got up,"I'm alright Master!"he brightly smiled.

Choosing to overlook the 'master,' comment for now Aoba asked,"Where did you fall from?I am glad you are alright though."

"Up there!"Clear gestured to the top of Heibon.

"Ah,"Aoba gasped, as a message appeared on his coil.

 _..and so, the messages from the_ _captive_ _princess to his savior begin!_ Sei dramatically announced.

 _Wait?YOU'RE CAPTIVE PRINCESS?_ Aoba sounded shocked.

Aoba read the message to himself.

Please come to rescue me, my hero. But take care, beware of pink feathers, and the winged heart. Do not be captured, or all is lost...-Captive Princess

"Beware pink feathers?And what's a winged heart?"Clear asked,he'd been reading over Aoba's shoulders.

"Bad things it appears,"Aoba scowled,"...and don't read over someone's shoulder, it's rude!"

 _Pink feathers...I wonder who THAT could be?_ Aoba sarcastically asked as Clear stammered apologies. ("It's alright, okay?").

+It's Mink!+

 _Yep._ Sei agreed. _the winged heart is morphine._

 _I know._ Aoba sighed, feeling tired,"I have to go,"he said to Clear.

Then walked briskly off, hoping he wouldn't run into Mink.

Aoba was half-way to Mizuki's place, when he walked out of any alley onto a narrow road. There he lept out of the way just in time, barely avoiding a...motorcycle. Mink's motorcycle.

 _FOCK!_ Aoba thought.

+Crap...+

 _oh, you have the WORST luck!_ Sei complained.

Aoba locked eyes with Mink, and Mink glared at him, then sped away.

Swearing in his mind, Aoba walked to Mizuki's, chatted with him, noted "IT'S A TRAP!"'s presence, and walked home.

"I'm home..."Aoba muttered and walked into his room. Noiz sat in the middle, a bag on his lap, and he fiddled with Aoba's computer.

"Welcome home,"Noiz greeted.

"The door was locked,"Aoba quietly spoke.

"Your balcony door wasn't,"Noiz spoke smugly.

"You do know I have a front door,"Aoba shook his head in exasperation,"Oh, that's beside the point! I got a strange message today, kinda scared me."

Aoba showed him the message from captive princess.

+YOU AMAZING BASTARD!+ Shiro cheered to Aoba's.+YES!Amazing choice!+

Aoba sent a rather rude message back to Shiro. ... _Im not that stupid!_ Aoba concluded.

Noiz analysed the message,"I won't be able to trace it back. It appears to be a warning? Any idea as to what it's warning you about?"

"I think I know the pink feather part,"Aoba carefully spoke,"A guy on a motorcycle nearly ran me down today. He had pink feathers braided into his hair."

"I see..."Noiz thoughtfully,"This is for you."

Noiz handed him a bag,filled with doughnuts. Aoba's favorite doughnuts.

"How did you know-"Aoba cut himself off, as Noiz jumped off the balcony yelling,"See ya later!"

Aoba sighed, then tensed as he heard a noise on the stairs, a few seconds later Kojaku burst into his room.

"Aoba! Are you alright!"Kojaku asked sharply,"I saw a man leap onto the balcony in your room!"

"I'm fine Kojaku,"Aoba dismissed,"Doughnut?"

Kojaku stared at him, with an expression ranging from amused to disbelieving,"Sure,"he weakly responded, taking a doughnut.


	9. Chapter 9:Guardian

AN:WARNING:EXPLICIT CONTENT:NON-CON. BOY ON BOY ACTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.(This is a BL game. What were you expecting!)

It was the next day. Kojaku had ended up sleeping over. He enjoyed Tae's cooking far too much.

+I can't be leave this!+ Shiro ranted.

 _Shiro..._ Aoba glaringly reprimanded.

+NO!+Roared Shiro.+STUPID MINK! DAMN IT!+

 _I'll be_ _fine_ _._ Aoba consoled.

 _Bullshit!_ Sei bellowed. _Mink seems more dangerous this time around._

 _What makes you say that?_ Aoba questioned numbly.

 _Because of the attack of 3010._ Sei promptly responded.

 _What?_ asked Aoba. _That was a year ago! A month after the rhyme dumb and dumber incident, if I recall._

+Look at newspapers.+Shiro yelled.+The attack was worse this time! We did something. We know scratch and Mink attacked scientists whom worked for Toue last time. This time, ten people died. TEN. Only five were actually working for Toue. The other five. Innocents, bystanders. The whole five. Mink killed five people in cold blood!+

 _Okay...now I'm terrified!_ Aoba spoke shakily.

 _What are we going to do?_ Sei asked urgently.

+I have an idea...trust me Aoba.+Shiro airily spoke with a touch of madness in his voice.+Mink won't know what hit him!+

* * *

 _Okay..._ Sei and Aoba chorused nervously.

A little later...nighttime...

Aoba burst into his house,"GRANNY!"He hollered.

+Mink's going to capture him here...+Shiro sounded pissed.+I'll get you out Aoba. My plan is perfect.+

Aoba told Shiro he trusted him.

"WHERE'S MY GRANNY?!"Aoba screamed at Mink,taking care not to trip over the damn morphine assholes out cold on the ground.

"WHERE-!"Aoba was hit in the stomach,hard, then as his vison faded, Aoba swore quietly, and knew no more.

 _OW! That looked painful._ Sei commented to Shiro.

* * *

+Agreed...+Shiro winced on Aoba's behaf.

Northern district-Scratch HQ-

Aoba woke slowly,"Ouch,"He clutched his stoamach,"Where am I?"he asked stupidly.

+Northern district,+Shiro told Aoba.+When those rapist bastards grab you,struggle like crazy, make sure Mink see's your pendant.I'll take care of the rest.+

 _right..._ Aoba agreed, and looked to see boots,with claws on them. Mink sat as though he were a king on his throne. Aoba dimly noticed his arms being bound. Mink put his pipe to his mouth.

"What the hell?!"Aoba demanded,"You just walz into my home,'oh hi dude imma punch you in the gut'! What is the meaning of this!"

Mink simply violently grabbed Aoba's hair. An intense pain spread though Aoba's . Aoba silently bore it. He'd had worse. Much worse.

Ignoring Aoba's pain, Mink asked,"Do you understand the situation you are in?"

"Yeah, you fucking kidnapper!"Aoba yelled. Mink pushed Aoba to face two men,with machine guns. _I forgot about the machine ass's!_ Aoba screamed to Sei,"Shutting up now,"Aoba numbly spoke.

Mink dropped Aoba onto the concrete. _ouch!_ Aoba grumbled, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Hey,"Mink spoke to his henches,he whispered something to them, the henches responded and left.

Aoba waited, biding his time, in a few seconds, a whole bunch of machine gun ass's enter.

Mink say's two words,"Do it." and jerked his chin at Aoba.

Aoba mentally prepared himself for what would happan next. One of the men pulled on his jacket, the others grab his arms and legs.

"Make sure to hold him down hard!"One of the men says.

 _SHIRO!It's now or never!_ Aoba yells."LET GO!"Aoba yells at the men and struggles with all his might. Aoba screamed, his jacket was off. Aoba struggled further, and his pendant swung from his neck, in plain of of everyone in the room. The stone on the pendent glowed dully, and a purple light emitted from it. The light swirled around and around. Out of the light a man's figure appeared.

The man had black hair with purple streaks in it. He wore a simple black button down with a pair of jeans. Around his shoulders was a cloak. A purple cloak with a fastening identical to Aoba's pendent. The man turned his dark indigo eyes onto the gang in disdain.

"Wha-"Mink sounded shocked.

" _ **+Let him go, or face the consequences.+**_ "The man in the purple cloak hissed.

 _Shiro!?_ Aoba questioned, _is that you?_

+The man in the purple cloak is indeed me.+Shiro confirmed.

Mink looked scared. Visibly frightened,"Do as he says!"Mink ordered.

The men released Aoba. Shiro walked over to him. Shiro helped Aoba to his feet, put his jacket on him, then slung him over his shoulder. "Hey..!"Aoba protested.

+Hush,I have to show Mink I have absolute power in this situation.+Shiro explained.

Aoba fell silent.

" _ **+If I ever find you attempt such a thing onto Aoba again...I will show no mercy.+**_ "Shiro threatened.

Mink just nodded in acknowledgement. Shiro left the warehouse and carried Aoba all the way back to Heibon.

" _ **+See you around+**_ "Shiro spoke, set him on the ground, and walked off, vanishing in midair when he was halfway down the street.

 _That was awesome._ Sei spoke for the first time since Aoba had been kidnapped.

 _It sure was..._ Aoba agreed.

+I'm bad ass, I know.+Shiro smugly butt in.

 _What was that though?_ Aoba asked.

+A spirit's special power. Only able to be used when we are protecting our charges.+Shiro paused.+A guardian spirits physical form. I am Aoba's and Sei's guardian spirit.+


	10. Chapter 10:Princess and Knight

AN:The song Sei sings is called reaching for our future and it's from EO2 untold. The song had no official English lyrics, so i made some with a little help from google translate. Enjoy the chapter.

-the day before Tae's kidnapping-

Sei could say with certainty that he hated Toue with every fiber of his being. Sei wanted Toue dead. Toue did horrible experiments on Sei. He always taunted Sei. Toue even had the audacity, the sheer gall, to dress Sei like a girl, and Sei hated it. Sei hated the way he was living. The term living is used rather loosely though, for Sei truly existed in a living hell. In Sei's other lives, he could do nothing, trapped in his own mind, and wait to die. This would eventually occur, thanks to Mink. Despite all the destain Sei held for Mink, it had been he that killed Toue. It had been Mink that decimated Oval tower. It had been Mink that killed Sei. Mink had set Sei free. But this time, Sei was already free. Sei could move, even leave the tower if he wanted. But Sei did not. If he did, it would draw attention to his brother, and that would mess up all of the plan's that Sei and Aoba had made. Sei had to remain. For Mizuki's sake.

"L-look in my eyes,"Sei hoarsely ordered Mizuki, rather late at night,(Aoba was due to be fast asleep), who had finally been taken by Toue. Sei had brainwashed him already, in Toue's presence, but Sei could possibly turn him back to normal, and Mizuki would be a backup of sorts, after all, if Sei made morphine attack Toue and mess up his plans, it would be great! Mizuki was simply the first, he would return to Aoba's side soon enough, free from outside influences.

Mizuki looked at Sei, flinched, and fell to the floor twitching. Soon he stilled. Sei waited. They were in his room, no one would come for Sei untell tomorrow.

Sei recalled a song he had learned in the afterlife, and sang softly, it seemed to be in the family, loving to sing,

"Unwinding won't release the hand of the repeated

Even though we rebel against the sun and the moon

let's go after what we long for , before we are consumed.

My memory that was dormant, and it had noticed your melancholy.

Forever wandering the world.

In a dream we saw the end of the line.

To look back and not have you,

caused a sense of panic,

I desired to look upon the stars

from the darkness of night, surely we will see it tomorrow.

Unwinding won't release the hand of the repeated

Even though we rebel against the sun and the moon

let's go after what we long for , before we are consumed.

I was staring looking at the sky in the months

I was puzzled by our unseen future no one can answer

and on that day we met,I notice your courage.

Received from our connecting hands.

If you look for allegiance,

trying to hide your flowing tears

if it's given destiny, let's go look for tomorrow,

without second thoughts!

Even wounded, your hand was set in it's course

If you are to protect my smile

hand in hand now let's make a longing promise.

I can hear your voice from that day

peacefully inviting me

even blood that flows from an unexpected scratch,

dries up given the time.

It is proof from that day, that you support me.

Forever bound in a contract.

Unwinding won't release the hand of the repeated

Even though we rebel against the sun and the moon

let's go after what we long for , before we are consumed.

Even wounded, your hand was set in it's course

If you are to protect my smile

hand in hand now let's make a longing promise."

As Sei sang the last note, Mizuki stirred. Mizuki looked at his surroundings, not noticing Sei, and with a look of panic opened his mouth.

"No!"whispered Sei hurriedly, clasping a hand over Mizuki's mouth.

"Listen to me,"Sei ordered,"You have been kidnapped by Toue. For a whole hour, you were under his control. But no more!"Sei smiled hollowly,"Now everything we do must be to protect Aoba."

"Aoba,"Mizuki questioned,"Why-what? Is he in danger?"

"Yes,"Sei simply responded, then told Mizuki of Toue's plans.

"You mean Toue wants to take over the island using, mind control?" Mizuki sounded horrified.

"Precisly,"Sei nodded.

"Jeezus,"Mizuki swore,"But why is Aoba in danger?"

"Aoba is my brother,"Sei paused,"My fraternal twin to be exact. Toue created us as a way to control others. However, Toue has no clue of my brother's existence, and it must remain that way!"

"I see,"Mizuki sighed,"So if Toue discovers Aoba..."

"Toue will come after my brother. Toue experiments on me, it's horrible. I wish for my brother to live happily!"Sei sounded angry,"Toue created us, and that's the only good thing he did! He's a murdering,psycho who's a control freak!"

"How do we protect Aoba?"Mizuki asked with an edge to his voice.

"We convert as many morphine members as we can to be like you, a member of the true morphine,"Sei confidently told Mizuki.

"...True Morphine?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes,"Sei paused,"Morphine took rib teams right? All of the rib teams were those who hurt and stole from innocent people. The true Morphine is like the guardian angels of rib. The hidden team devoted to justice."

"Y-you're right?"Mizuki stammered,"Dark eyes and Red Set were two rib teams who dissapeared five years ago. They were more like terrorists then an actual rib team!"

"Exactly,"Sei sounded pleased,"Under your Black morphine sweatshirt, would you wear this?"

Sei handed Mizuki a white shirt. It was finely made button down shirt with the morphine symbol right over the heart. Mizuki inspected it impressed. It was then he noticed writing on the back. Morphine member-Knight.

"Knight?"Mizuki questioned.

"It's a code name,"Sei explained,"To protect your identify.

"So if I am knight, who are you?"Mizuki, code name: Knight asked.

"I am Princess,"Sei smiled.

"...and Aoba?"

"Either Prince or Hero,"Sei told Knight, (er Mizuki?)

"Prince,"Mizuki,(Knight?) seriously told Sei.

"Okay,Aoba is Prince. You are Knight. I am Princess,"Sei agreed," More code names shall be determined as we gather more members, of the true Morphine."

"Princess,"Mizuki smiled and fell to one knee,"Command me!"

Sei blushed,"Knight,"Sei spoke managing to keep his embarrassment from his voice,"Carry on, follow orders from Toue, when he tells you to kidnap Tae, and he will, take her, but convert every member of the false morphine with you over to us."

Sei handed Knight,(Screw it we'll just call them by their real names!) a black durable watch.

"This is a specialized coil of my own making,"Sei told Mizuki,"use it to keep in contact with me."

"Yes!"Mizuki laughed,"Toue would never expect this."

"I know, even less so that I'm the catalyst for all this,"Sei smirked.

"How so?"asked Mizuki curiously.

"Because I'm suppose to be a comatose boy, trapped in his own mind, unable to move,"Sei smirked.

"It must be difficult, pretending like this,"Mizuki sorrowfully spoke.

"I'm use to it,"Sei shrugged,"You on the other hand..."

"I'm a good actor,"Mizuki spoke swiftly,"Many acting agency's wanted to recruit me, because I'm so realistic, I declined of course. Rib and Tattooing is where my passion is."

Sei nodded as Mizuki rose and put on the white shirt, and slipped his sweatshirt on.

"One more thing, Mizuki,"Sei smiled,"Bring this to my brother."

Sei handed Mizuki a white flute with the symbol of morphine on it.

"This flute has special properties,"Sei explained,"All members of the true morphine are the only ones who can hear it. It's to be given to Aoba as a distress signal."

"How?"Mizuki questioned.

"I have my ways,"Sei mysteriously said, _thanks Shiro._

+Pleasure.+

"I'll get it to him," Mizuki promised and left, securely stowing the flute in his shirt.

Sei smiled viciously, _Phase one_ _complete_ _, on to the second phase._ Sei frowned and bolted to his black wristwatch coil, typing a message.

Knight-Beware Virus and Trip, they are the leaders of the fake morphine, if they find out you are not under control, they may kill you or worse...Virus and Trip are not loyal to anyone but themselves and are highly dangerous, they only work for Toue because it amuses them.-Princess.


	11. Chapter 11:Mirror

AN:Yeah! Another chapter! I worked hard. I hope you enjoy!

"Kojaku, Noiz, Clear,"Aoba paused,"Can I ask you to assist me, to get granny home safe?"

"Of course,"Kojaku and Noiz said together, then glared at each other. Honestly, they acted just like brothers, and it was amazing, despite them not know each other for that long.

"Yes, master!"Clear cheerfully spoke.

"I believe my granny is in the northern district,"Aoba quietly spoke,"It's most likely, as it's problem is I have no idea where." the last sentence was a lie, but it was necessary.

"I can make a map, master!"Clear cheerfully spoke,"I use to take walks in that area, so I know it quite well."

Noiz and Kojaku stared at Clear, a silence passed.

"Noiz pull up a map of the area. Clear, make the map, and show us you know,"Aoba ordered.

Clear hummed as he drew a map with crayons, Noiz pushed a few buttons and a rough map appeared. Kojaku looked at Aoba, who pretended not to notice.

+Just imagine the jeopardy music...+

 _What_ _jeopardy_ _?_ Asked Aoba and Sei.

+Never mind...+

A few minutes later, Clear chimed,"Done, master!"

"Alright! Noiz, would you overlap the maps?"Aoba pointedly ignored Noiz's reaction to Clear's map. (It was a map pre-schoolers would take pride in...)

"It fits..."Noiz's voice was numb with surprise.

* * *

A few minutes later, they had determined that Tae was in a certain warehouse. In another minute, they were ready to go.

"Are we there yet?" asked Clear.

"No,"Noiz quietly responded.

A few seconds passed.

"Are we there there yet?"Clear asked again.

"No we are not,"Kojaku firmly responded.

A few seconds passed.

"Are we-"

"NO!"Kojaku and Noiz roared.

Clear snickered. Aoba tried to keep his amusement under wraps, but failed as a laugh escaped him. Aoba sent an apologetic look to Kojaku and Noiz. The looks on Noiz and Kojaku were mirrored.

 _Huh?_ Aoba questioned.

+They look like they think your an angel...+

 _It looks like they want to take you home with them._ Sei snickered.

+Threesome! Threesome!+Shiro chanted.

 _Uh, just no._ Aoba responded.

* * *

That sent Shiro and Sei into peals of laughter.

15 minutes latter...

Aoba, Noiz, Clear and Kojaku found themselves in the back of a warehouse, ducking behind some trash, they discussed there next course of action.

"There it is,"Aoba spoke seriously.

"I'll do some hacking to we can enter mostly undetected,"Noiz nodded without a trace of humor.

 _Aoba?_ Sei urgently spoke. _Make certain you only knock out your opponents, you must not kill or mind-wipe them._

 _Why?_ Aoba asked.

 _Let's just say, my_ _conspiracy_ _is going well._ Sei spoke with a tinge of a smile in his voice.

"Alright Noiz, we'll await your signal, everyone, make certain you only knock out our foes, do not kill, if they are under someone else's control..."Aoba trailed off, but everyone understood, and agreed.

If they were under some one else's control, if they were innocents, they deserved to live. Live without fear. Live without fearing being controlled.

"I got it,"Noiz told Aoba,"Let's go in."

"Right!"Aoba sharply nodded.

As Noiz stood, Aoba's coil chimed.

"It's from captive princess!"Aoba blurted.

The message read:

Aoba (Codename:Prince)-

The true Morphine rises. Toue's empire soon shall fall,along with his fake morphine. You will come to me, eventually, at the place where I remain a prisoner. Know this, all of morphine are behind you, prince. My knight shall meet you at your current location, he will give you a flute, inscripted with morphine's tag. When in danger, play the flute, and members of the true morphine shall come to assist you. I am always with you.

-Captive Princess

"You have a codename?"Kojaku was struck dumb.

"Are we not going to mention the fact that I apparently have what will equate to a small army at my back and call?"Aoba asked. There was a silence."No?!Okay."

"Alright,"Noiz spoke,"Now let's go."

"Yeah!"Clear agreed.

So the four crept into the warehouse. Silently they made their way through the main room. Kojaku was in front, his sheathed sword in front of him, followed by Clear who moved far quieter then everyone else, then Noiz, who wore his iron bracers on his hands, and lastly Aoba.

"Agh,"Aoba yelped.

"Shhhh!"Noiz shushed him.

"I almost face planted on a metal pole! Who left it there is an ass,"Aoba whispered furiously.

+I plead the fifth.+Shiro responded.

 _Shiro!_ Aoba spoke, aghast.

+It's alright. No one here will harm you.+

 _What?_ Aoba asked.

 _You'll see._ Sei spoke simply.

"Howdy!"a girl cheerfully spoke from behind Aoba.

Instantly, Kojaku rushed forward, Noiz joined him. Clear remained near Aoba.

The girl has blond hair, her hair was so blond, it was almost white. She wore a white fedora, a black shirt, a white skirt and white leggings. On her feet were black shoes with a stylish buckle, near the top of the shoes were white squares surrounding the calf of her leg.

"Good day, prince,"The girl bowed to Aoba,"I am Mirror, your contact into the true Morphine, and your direct contact to princess. It is an honor to meet you."

 _Sei?_ Aoba asked.

 _Yes?_ Sei sounded amused.

 _Where did mirror come from?_ Aoba asked.

 _She's a guardian spirit .Right now, she's under the guise of one of the many nameless fake morphine members._ Sei responded. _She's agreed to help us because her charge is nearby evidently._

 _Damn, you move fast._ Aoba sounded awed.

 _Hello, I can teleport!_ Sei smirked.

 _Oh yeah._ Aoba smiled.

"I have no words,"Aoba told Mirror,"except that Princess works fast. This is insane."

"Indeed,"Mirror smiled,"If you follow me, you can see Tae, as well as Mizuki."

Noiz, Clear and Kojaku looked at Aoba, each asked the same question with their eyes: Can we trust her?

"Lead away,"Aoba told Mirror.

~I was told you had telepathic powers?~a girls voice echoed in Aoba's head.

 _Mirror?!_ Aoba asked, stunned.

~Correct. I am a guardian spirit to someone you know. I act to protect them, and helping you is a way to achieve that.~

 _I thank you none the less._ Aoba responded.

~I do all to achieve my own ends! Why are you thanking me!~

 _Because your 'own ends' are to protect someones life._ Aoba pointed out. _Your goal is_ _noble_ _._

Mirror elected not to respond to that and said simply,"Behind this door are Tae and Mizuki, Let's enter shall we?"

Then Mirror opened a metal door, it led into a room. Not a terribly big room, but inside, Mizuki sat on a chair and Tae on another, Members of morphine lined the wall.

"Aoba!"Mizuki greeted, his eyes warm and inviting,"Everyone come on in."Mizuki turned to Mirror,"Thank you."

Mirror nodded,"Farewell,"She spoke nimbly and left, jumping out an open window.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?"Wondered Clear.

"Definitely,"Aoba responded to Clear, and walked over to Mizuki,"Hello,"Then much softer, for Sei had told him Mizuki's codename, "Knight."


	12. Chapter 12:Ryuuhou

AN: Holy crap! Sorry it's been so long. For those who have waited. *Bows* I apologize. Here's the next chapter.

Mizuki looked at Aoba. Swallowing, he spoke slowly and shortly.

"Hello, Prince," Mizuki whispered back,"Everyone! There's no need to be alarmed. These people are on our side."

"On our side!?"Koujaku repeated incredulously, a hand on his sword,"They kidnapped you and Tae!"

Noiz stood in stony silence and Clear looked to Aoba.

"He's right,"Tae closed her eyes,"Mizuki says there is two morphine groups. One does Toue's bidding-"

"And the other?"Noiz asked despite himself.

"Quiet and I'd get to that!"Tae snapped,"The other faction is headed by a girl we know only by her alias, Captive princess."

 _Sei, they think you're a girl?_ Aoba thought to his brother.

 _Only Mizuki and Mirror have seen my face, and the less known about me the better..._ Sei told Aoba.

"So their are good and bad morphine members?"Noiz asked.

"How do we know the difference between them?" Koujaku sighed.

"You don't,"Mizuki nodded,"It's to protect us all. Toue doesn't know about us after all."

"How many of you are there?" Clear inquired swiftly.

"Only the princess knows that one,"Mizuki closed his eyes.

 _Sei?_ Aoba asked.

 _Over half of Toue's morphine os on our side now._ Sei smiled even though Aoba could not see him.

 _Sweet._ Aoba thought back.

+Dumb and Dumber suspect anything?+

 _Not in the slightest._ Sei vowed.

"So what now?"Aoba asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Now you all go home-and keep my secret mind you! We: the members of the true Morphine may call upon you, and Aoba?"Mizuki paused.

"Yes?"Aoba questioned.

"Take this,"Mizuki handed Aoba the white flute,"Play it when you need help and the true morphine shall answer, be careful out there."

"Always."

A couple days later…

 _Aoba._ Sei tentatively reached out, _I'm sending the invitations to platinum jail now..._

Aoba smiled as it appeared on his coil...by this time Noiz, Koujaku and Clear had probably gotten theirs as well… tomorrow they would go to platinum jail, and hopefully it would end better than the other there was no Mink to worry about...so things were already looking up.

The next day…

Koujaku,Clear and Noiz were at Aoba's house. Aoba was in his room, waiting for a certain call, and the other three were downstairs just talking.

Be-bo-bo-bu-bo-bo-bo

Aoba answered his coil and Virus ( Dumb) spoke, he told Aoba to leave the area...police coming yadada. Aoba hung up and then heard Akushima.

"AOBA SERAGAKI! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR TRESPASSING, VANDALISM, AND ANY OTHER CHANGE WE CAN THINK UP! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Aoba, Noiz, Koujaku and Clear nodded to each other and fled out the back door. Tae warned them to be careful. The four knew they had to go to platinum jail, because of true morphine.

Somehow Aoba lost Noiz and Clear, but he managed to keep up with Koujaku.

"Wait up!"Aoba called, Koujaku without looking back, grabbed Aoba's hand and kept going. They made it to the roadblock where Haga and Yoshi were waiting. With their good-lucks and be careful, Aoba and Koujaku entered the jail.

Aoba and Koujaku were admitted into an area with people wearing kimonos and the area looked rather old fashioned. The duo were greeted with fireworks.

Aoba whimpered in pain, and pulled Koujaku away from the fireworks, telling him it was dangerous. After the fireworks had subsided and most of the people left, the only light came from the many street lamps. Koujaku and Aoba stood side-by-side and Aoba was about to request they get moving when Koujaku let out a sound of rage.

"Ryuuhou!" He snarled, and with one hand on his sword, Koujaku rushed after the tattooist, into the blue-kimono man's lair.

"...! Koujaku WAIT!" Aoba rored running after him, gulping as he anticipated what would happen next, _Sei, Ryuuhou appeared early and Koujaku SAW him!_

 _Wing it!_ Sei advised. _I'll send backup. Try to scrap Koujaku if at all possible, and be careful!_

 _Right!_ Aoba thought back to Sei and with a determined look in his eyes entered the building. Aoba could feel the light drug immediately taking effect as he walked in.

"Koujaku! Koujaku!"Aoba called,"His vision growing blacker by the second,"K-ou-"

Aoba unable to take the pain anymore, and utterly blinded, collapsed. Someone caught him.

"Oh, my," someone spoke airily,"are you alright? You'll be fine!"

Aoba saw a flash of blue, and darkness embraced him.

Aoba woke slowly, he was lying facedown on a bed. Turning his head he saw sketches on the wall. Tattoo sketches. Aoba knew this room. _I'm in Ryuuhou room!HElP!_ Aoba screamed telepathically.

+DAMN IT!+Shiro roared, +HANG IN THERE MY FRIEND!+

Aoba lay, breathing, trying to move his heavy body, but was unable to do more than twitch.

"Good morning, Aoba," Ryuuhou walked in with all of his tattooist tools,"I wouldn't try to move, the light drug had taken effect and you wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

"No,"Aoba croaked,"I think you want that honor."

"Hahah,"Ryuuhou grinned,"You know- a drop of ink that spatters on you like blood, can form the most beautiful flower."

Ryuuhou took out a needle as he spoke, and pushed Aoba's shirt and jacket up, leaving his back exposed.

"I wonder, how you'll bloom,"Ryuuhou laughed as he lowed the hot, sharp needle to Aoba's back.

 _NO!_ Aoba screamed internally, his feeling magnified by the bellows of anguish from Sei and Shiro.

"RYUUHOU!" someone roared from the doorway.

Ryuuhou, needle centimeters from Aoba's back looked up,"Ah, who are you?"

"Kou-jaku?" Aoba slowly spoke as Koujaku roared,"DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

Ryuuhou laughed,"Oh I'm just joking as if I could forget-"

Ryuuhou got cut off as a sword plunged into his gut.

"You die,"Koujaku hissed, and Ryuuhou smiled,"This feeling-let it consume you." and Ryuuhou fell to the ground as though dead.

"Aoba…"Koujaku hissed.

Aoba looked at him, and entered his soul room.

 **Aoba was in a room with a tatami mat on the floor and sliding doors. Aoba knew this room well and without delay, burst through the many doors the darkness chasing him. Aoba saw memories and pieced together what he had missed before. Until he reached Koujaku.**

" **Aoba…"Koujaku grimaced.**

" **Koujaku,"Aoba nodded.**

" **I want to die, I DESERVE it,"**

" **Really?What about the people who care about you?" Aoba asked.**

" **Beni-shigure can elect a new leader. They don't need me,"Koujaku mourned.**

" **And what about me?"Aoba closed his eyes,"And don't say I'd be fine because I hate you putting words in my mouth like that!"**

" **Aoba…"Koujaku cast his eyes to the ground.**

" **Look at me,"Aoba asked,"Please."**

 **Koujaku forced himself to look at his best friend, his heart breaking.**

" **Koujaku, I know what happened to your mother, and I also know your not too blame. If you must blame anyone, blame the one who cursed you." Aoba nodded,"Don't beat yourself up- don't disappear-I'd miss you."**

" **I won't," Koujaku promised.**

 **Then the room disappeared and white light enveloped them…**

" **Thanks,"Koujaku smiled.**

Aoba and Koujaku woke, and looked at each other, barely sparing a glance to Ryuuhou's corpse.

"Let's go,"Aoba quietly said.

"Right,"Kojaku agreed solemnly.


End file.
